The present invention relates to machines for the production of nonwovens and more particularly to machines for the production of nonwovens comprising one or more spun-bond towers and optionally one or more melt-blown heads depositing filaments or filaments and fibres (melt-blown webs) as a web onto the upper run of a conveyor. The web thus deposited, and still fragile, is sent to a water-jet consolidation unit.
These nonwoven production machines make it possible to obtain, for a given feed to the spun-bond tower, only a single grade of nonwoven.
The invention remedies this drawback by a nonwoven production machine that makes it possible, for the same feed to the spun-bond tower, to obtain nonwovens of different grades.